Vegeta (Universe 13)
(comrade) '' (comrade)'' (comrade) Unnamed cousin|JapName = ベジータ |RomName = Bejīta|Date of death = Age 794 (Revived) }} Vegeta from Universe 13 has never met defeat, and he unlocked the secret of the Super Saiyan transformation and used it to defeat Freeza. He was joined in this mission by his loyal soldiers , and . Overview Appearance He wears the Saiyan armor Vegeta wore early on in the Freeza saga, just with a cape added. He seems to be more muscular than during the Freeza Saga, likely due to years of training. However, he is the shortest of his group, dwarfed by each of them in height. Personality This Vegeta is basically an un-reformed version of Universe 18's Vegeta, and even has the power to back it up (relative to his Universe, although Universe 18's Vegeta far surpasses him in power). He is very vain, haughty and arrogant. Achieving the Super Saiyan transformation already caused his already-inflated ego to increase. He is also ruthless and kills without mercy. After his first match, Vegeta is induced with a supposed mental trauma after having been transformed into a woman, but his taciturn personality seems to overcome this. In the novelisation, Vegeta is shown to have a softer side of himself, pondering and even smiling at the thought of having a family, like his Universe 18 counterpart. However, Vegeta's personality as a sadistic and cold-blooded killer and is revealed in his fight against Raichi. He casually slaughters his ghost versions of his Saiyan Race and family, without any remorse, though he was initially hesitant to do so. Vegeta is also somewhat insane, as he sadistically pummels a ghost version of Kakarotto, though this is seen has him venting his frustrations towards his underling of his universe. Ironically, his arrogance and toying with his opponents was what led to his downfall. He looks down on Kakarotto, leaving him to bleed out instead of healing him when he has a life-threatening injury. Vegeta from Universe 18 remarks that he (Universe 13) is what he (Universe 18) would be like if he had not found inner peace on Earth. Suggesting that despite all, this Vegeta is still haunted by his demons and not completely satisfied with his life. Vegeta from Universe 18 considers him inferior and Vegeta wonders if he meant that there was a better outcome possible for him. Abilities This Vegeta is considered more powerful than Kakarotto from his Universe even though they both can turn Super Saiyan. During Broly and Vegetto's battle, Vegeta was one of the few people in the tournament to withstand their shockwaves. It has been just been confirmed that he can become a Super Saiyan 2. Pushed to the breaking point during his battle with the ghost Cell Junior, Vegeta broke the barrier and transformed into a Super Saiyan 3. Vegeta had mastered this form to the point where he can easily defeat powerful individuals such as Broly and Bojack without any trouble at all. However, in his injured state, he was outclassed by the Cell Jr. As a Super Saiyan 3, in spite of his near fatal injuries, he was able to swiftly dispatch Cell Jr. with a single swipe, despite the latter being roughly as strong was as Vegeta as a Super Saiyan 2 uninjured. He only loses his match due to inexperience with the Super Saiyan 3 form and his injuries limiting his time in the form. Past Age 761 - In this universe, he and met with after picked him up from a destroyed planet Earth with its humanity utterly wiped out by his younger brother. Kakarotto then told them about his time on Earth and about the sacred dragon balls, which awaken the interest of Vegeta. Vegeta realized that he could achieve immortality by using these sacred balls, defeating Freeza, and finally conquering the universe. The Saiyans then proceeded to Planet Namek, where they where somehow able to discover the Super Saiyan transformation. In this Universe it was Vegeta who defeated and killed Freeza. They then, most likely, went on to kill King Cold (and perhaps Cooler too) and take over the Planet Trade Organization. At one point, Vegeta referenced that he has encountered "magicians" in his lifetime, possibly referring to Babidi, Garlic Jr, or Hoi. First Round , in "Saiyans, Nameks and other Demons"}} Age 794 - Prince Vegeta's first appearance was on page 32. He has a few conversations with those of Universe 18 based on their similarities for including alternate versions of himself and Kakarotto. He is seen at the lunch break eating like a typical Saiyan, and later being frightened at the intensity of the battle between and (not knowing that his counterpart from Universe 16 is one of the two Saiyans, who fused together to form Vegetto). For Vegeta's first fight, he fought from Universe 6, who switches gender with Vegeta, transforming him into a female and her into a male. She claimed that this would hinder Vegeta due to a "psychological impact" at having his power level reduced and gender switched, but Vegeta immediately took control and forced Syd into submission, demanding that his power be returned to him. When changed back to his male form, Vegeta ruthlessly disintegrated Syd with an energy blast, making him the winner of his match and causing great despair for Syd's friends. During the rest before Round 2, Kakarotto and the Saiyans were confronted by Gohan, due to the latter wanting Kakarotto to fight Pan, without killing her, in return for which Gohan would show them a means of getting stronger. After a brief struggle which led to Kakarotto's humiliation and Raditz and Nappa subdued, Prince Vegeta agreed. Gohan also claimed to be the weakest fighter in his group and still stronger than all 4 of them together and challenged them to move his arm one inch during an arm-wrestling match, without him being allowed to go Super Saiyan. Vegeta refused, just as Gohan had thought, because he sensed that Gohan was far stronger than he was. Second Round In the second round where Kakarotto is set to fight against Pan, Vegeta warned his crony to remember the deal made between the former and Gohan. Later, when Pan forfeited the match after becoming a Super Saiyan, she quickly calmed the mad Kakarotto down, much to Vegeta's surprise. When it was time for the lunch break, Vegeta, accompanied by his cronies, dropped by at Universe 18 to remind Gohan about the deal between them, which was that in exchange for Pan's survival, Gohan was to divulge the secrets of his 'unlocked' abilities. Gohan explained that the Old Kai from Universe 9 would grant them the ritual to become stronger infinitely, on the condition that they must be nice to him, much to Vegeta's disbelief. He then turned to the Old Kai, but the Old Kai, knowing of the evil in the Saiyans' hearts, refused, much to Kakarotto's fury. The next time we see the Prince, he is dodging the goo made by . Most of Universe 13 seem to be trapped, so he reveals that he can transform into a Super Saiyan 2 but this still does not seem to be enough. However, saves everyone by using a technique that causes all of Buu's constituents to be gathered together into a ball, in which he is trapped. In the second round, he faces from Universe 3. Vegeta tells Raichi that the Saiyans from his Universe deserved to be wiped out, since they were weak enough to be defeated by a Tuffle, in response to which Raichi says that his savagery was precisely the reason why all the Saiyans were killed and why he plans to get rid of all the remaining ones, via the tournament. Raichi shows Vegeta his power to generate ghost warriors, as Freeza, Cooler and King Cold all appear before him. Amazingly, Freeza and Cooler transform into the fifth form, which surprises many viewers. Yet Vegeta as a Super Saiyan 2 proved to still be far stronger, defeating the combined attack with no trouble at all. As Vegeta arrogantly requests for more opponents, Raichi responds by summoning ghost warrior versions of his entire race. Although the Saiyan Prince hesitated initially, his ruthlessness gets the better of him, and he casually and effortlessly slaughters every single one of them. He notably shows a psychopathic side as he estatically pummels a ghost version of to a pulp. However, one ghost Saiyan, , managed to survive by turning into a Super Saiyan. However, even he proved to be no match for Vegeta, who had achieved the second level. Raichi then summons every single deceased participant in the tournament. Still, Vegeta still has the fight under control, that is, until he faced Super Saiyan . Although the ghost was still no match for the Saiyan Prince, she served as a decoy and an opening to allow Vegeta to be severely struck by a "God's Blade attack" coming from Ghost . But to Tidar's horrified surprise, Vegeta survived, since having to slice through two Super Saiyans meant that the attack was cushioned by Pan's body. As Tidar readies himself up to do another "God's blade", Vegeta blasts him apart with his "Vegeta's blade." Finally facing Raichi, Vegeta proclaims that even being as injured as he is now, he can still defeat Raichi. However, Vegeta had carelessly overlooked his strongest opponent, Cell Jr. Who proceeds to brutally pummel the injured Saiyan to the ground. After been beaten, Vegeta gets angry at the fact he has not reached the true Saiyan potential. He has flashbacks of Gokū from Universe 18 and Vegetto from Universe 16 transforming into Super Saiyan 3 and his anger breaks his wall of limits, transforming him into a Super Saiyan 3. He easily kills Cell Junior with a single swipe, and breaks through Raichi's barrier and knocking the Tuffle to the ground. With Raichi at his mercy, Vegeta prepares to finish him off. Unfortunately, his wounds and the high power output of Super Saiyan 3 had taken their toll, and Vegeta regresses back to his normal form. Raichi seizes his chance, and manages to summon one final ghost in reserve, Vegeta himself. Exhausted and fatally wounded, Prince Vegeta stands helplessly as his counterpart, who too had achieved the Super Saiyan transformation, finishes him off. At seeing Vegeta die, Kakarotto turns to Radditz and Nappa who look on wide in shock and gloats on being the only one remaining in the tournament in their universe. He was later revived by the Dragon Balls at the conclusion of the second round. Kakarotto's Third Round Having his life restored by the Dragon Balls, Prince Vegeta is watching the fight between his Universe 18 counterpart and Kakarotto. He is stunned as Kakarotto suddenly regrows his tail and turns into a golden Oozaru. But it does not make much of a difference as the fight ends with Universe 18 Vegeta severely injuring Kakarotto and childing him for being pathetic, a mere shadow of what Son Gokū is. After Kakarotto is declared the loser, Raditz helps him out of the ring where Prince Vegeta refuses to have Kakarotto healed, stating that he "likes him better that way." Techniques *'Energy Wave': Used to kill Syd. Later uses to kill a Ghost Great Ape. Used again to kill Ghost Warriors Syd, Burter, and Salza, and injure the other Ghost Warriors with them. *'Final Garlic Cannon:' Seemingly Prince Vegeta's ultimate attack. Used to obliterate Ghost Freeza and Ghost Cooler. *'Dirty Fireworks:' Used to kill the Ghost of Vegeta's cousin, and later Ghost Nappa and Ghost Raditz. *'Deadly Impact': Vegeta uses his Deadly Impact technique in order to kill Ghost Broly. *'Super Explosive Wave': Vegeta uses this to kill all of the remaining Ghost Saiyans. *'Galick Gun': Vegeta uses a Galick Gun from each hand in order to kill Ghost Bojack and Ghost Zangya. *'Vegeta's Blade': A cutting energy disk used to kill Ghost Tidar. Forms Super Saiyan Prince Vegeta attained this form during his battle against Freeza on Namek, eventually fighting the tyrant at Full Power. Super Saiyan 2 Prince Vegeta attained this form at some unknown point. He has so far used it in the Multiverse Tournament when attempting to stop Universal Buu from absorbing him, and in his battle against Dr. Raichi and his Ghost Warriors. Super Saiyan 3 Prince Vegeta attained this form after being badly injured by Ghost Tidar and engaging Ghost Cell Jr. in a battle. Faced with defeat, Vegeta was filled with rage and the knowledge that he had not reached a Saiyan's true potential, he then broke the barrier and turned into a Super Saiyan 3. Trivia *Like his Universe 18 counterpart, Vegeta does not have a tail. *In the polish and French versions, Vegeta said a polite "please" to the Namekian healer in page 1103 (only post Majin U18 Vegeta said that), as this Vegeta is evil, and has a heart of stone, the reason for it is unknown. Gallery Category:Universe 13 Category:Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Super Saiyan 3 Category:Male Category:Participant Category:First Round Winner Category:Second Round Loser Category:Dead